Los relatos de la gatita:Antología YuiAzu
by AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1
Summary: Historias, oneshots, drabless etc.sobre el YuiAzu, aunque también las acompañan otras parejas: Mitsu, MugixSawako entre otras. Esta vez presento: La bella guitarrista durmiente parte 1 :D


La bella guitarrista durmiente

parte 1

Erase una vez en un reino lejano, se celebraba el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa que brindaría paz y armonía a todo el lugar, tenia el cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolate. La llamaron Yui.

-¿Oye Sawako?-pregunto la Reina Nodoka-¿No te has preguntado por que la pequeña no se parece a ninguna de nosotras?

La Reina Sawako se encogió de hombros-No me preguntes a mi, yo no soy la escritora-

-Espero que no me hayas engañado Sawako, aun no paso por alto aquel incidente que ocurrió con el Hada buena Mugi-chan-la miro severamente y solo salió una pequeña gotita de sudor de la Reina Sawako.

Sus madres la Reina Sawako y la Reina Nodoka, estaban muy felices por su hija e hicieron una fiesta donde invitaron a todo el reino, también invitaron a las 3 hadas buenas que serían sus madrinas y acompañarían a la pequeña Yui por toda su vida.

Una de ellas era el hada Ritsu tenía un vestido color rojo con un aspecto un poco roquero y tenia una barita que parecía una batería, ella era demasiado animada, energética y algo olvidadiza para algunas cosas, ella era la líder de las hadas.

La otra era el hada Mio, ella era el hada más bonita y tímida, pero era muy buena persona, aunque según fuera un secreto todo el reino sabía que ella y Ritsu salían, con un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico demasiado moderno para la época, rasgado y su barita era en forma de un bajo.

Y la ultima pero no menos importante el hada Mugi, ella era una chica rubia con unas cejas un tanto inusuales, ella era muy amable con todos y se veía que tenía mucha clase, ella era como una madre para las demás, además de que se rumoraba que algo había entre la Reina Sawako y ella, tenia un vestido amarillo que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules, la barita de la chica tenia un teclado.

Por mas extraño que pareciese para los habitantes del reino que no sabían que eran las figuras en las baritas de las hadas.

-Ohayoooo! Ya hemos llegado-entro estrepitosamente el hada buena Ritsu, seguida por las otras dos: el hada buena Mio y el hada buena Mugi, algo avergonzadas por la entrada de su compañera.

-Ritsu, esa no es forma de entrar a una fiesta y mucho menos si es en un palacio-dijo el hada Mio dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oh por que eres tan mala conmigo Mio-chuan-decía el hada en el piso algo adolorida

-Bienvenidas-decían las Reinas al unísono

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos sus majestades-dijeron las hadas también haciendo una reverencia, aunque el hada Mugi le había guiñado un ojo a la Reina Sawako y esta se sonrojo.

-Y bien Sawa-chan, donde esta la pequeña Yui, le hemos traído regalos-dijo Ritsu animadamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a la bebe

-¿Dónde queda el respeto hacia la Reina, Hada Ritsu?-decía molesta la reina y dándole una reprimenda a la chica

-Ya, ya como sea-dijo Ritsu restándole importancia a la Reina-cada una le hemos traído un presente a la pequeña princesa, Mio-chuan podrías pasar primero por favor.

Las tres hadas se pusieron delante del cunero de la pequeña, mientras que la princesita Yui les sonreía.

-Pequeña Yui, yo he venido a regalarte un DON-hablo Mio extendiendo su barita-serás una chica amable, bella y amada por todos, pero abra un problema, serás la típica protagonista de anime, descuidada, floja, torpe, y con grandes problemas para prestar atención.

Los demás invitados aplaudieron, por que en realidad no sabían a que se refería Mio, mientras que las Reinas y las otras dos hadas reían nerviosamente, lamentándose por la pequeña.

-Bien la siguiente será Mugi-chan-dijo Ritsu animada ansiosa por saber que obsequio daría su compañera.

-Yo te regalare, veamos-decía pensativa la rubia-ah ya se, te regalare esta guitarra Gibson Les Paul de la tienda de instrumentos de mi familia-agitando su barita hizo aparecer una guitarra, mientras los invitados miraban asombrados por el raro artefacto que apareció-

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-gritaron los invitados y la reina Nodoka al unísono

-Guitaaaa!-pronuncio la bebe mientras estiraba sus bracitos

-Tocaras como los grandes y después te obligaremos a unirte a nosotras-sonrío amablemente-pero gracias al DON que te ha dado Mio te será un poco mas difícil aprender y algunas veces olvidaras como hacerlo, Mujajajajaj-río malvadamente Mugi

-Mugi-chan se suponía que solo le habría cosas buenas para la niña-dijo la Reina Sawako, que a la vez estaba muy feliz, también ella había tenido una guitarra, gracias también al hada Mugi cuando ambas salían y también ella tocaba como un Dios.

-La siguiente seré yo!-grito Ritsu-veamos…-en eso el hada se quedo en shock, se le había olvidado prepararle algo a la pequeña

-Ritsu no me digas que se te olvido pensar en un regalo-le reclamo Mio molesta mientras la sacudía ferozmente

-Todo es tu culpa Mio, si no me hubiese distraído esta mañana-decía la castaña enfadada

-Ahora soy yo, que pasa con el "Mio-chuan, en sería tenemos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta" "Haz probado como cocina Sawa-chan" "Porque no nos quedamos un poco más en la cama" "Debería ir solo Mugi-chan, sé que a la reina le dará mucho más gusto"

Su pelea fue interrumpida por humo negro que apareció en medio del palacio y una extraña voz, muy dulce comenzó a hablar.-

-Veo que se están divirtiendo-dijo la voz-lastima que no me invitaron había hecho muchos pastelillos caseros y un poco de té, ahora vengo a arruinarles su fiesta-

-Y de casualidad no trajiste los pastelillos, sería un desperdicio si los tiraras-dijo Ritsu lista para comer-

-Lo siento mucho Ritsu-san pero se los ha comido alguien más-dijo la pequeña voz entre risas

-Malvadaaaaa!-grito Ritsu al borde de las lagrimas llorando por los pastelillos

-¿Quien eres voz extraña?-pregunto la Reina Nodoka

-Nadie conocido te lo aseguro, soy la pequeña bruja de la tierra de los pastelillos, pero algunos solo me dicen Onee-chan

-Espera un minuto-dijo Mio intrigada-Si dices ser alguien desconocido, no te haz puesto a pensar que por esa razón no fuiste invitada, bueno para mi suena algo muy lógico-

-Si, supongo que nadie más sabía de tu existencia hasta ahora, bruja de los pastelillos-finalizo Mugi

-Aun así eso no importa ya, además yo también le he traído un presente-la nube negra se fue acercando a la pequeña Yui-al cumplir 16 años, se le romperá una cuerda de su guitarra y tendrá un pequeña cortada en su dedo-

Todos los presentes se asombraron y miraron horrorizados, aun mas Mio que ya imaginaba la sangre saliendo del dedo de la princesa

-¿Y morirá?-pregunto Ritsu asustando mas a Mio

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, pero si le dolerá mucho muajajaja-algunas personas suspiraron aliviadas- esperen hay otra cosa mas, encontrara unos pastelillos a lado de su mesa, se verán tan delicioso que no resistirá en comer uno y cuando lo haga dormirá para siempreeeee! –decía triunfante la bruja.

-Mi pobre hija-dijo la Reina Nodoka con tristeza

-O tal vez, también podría obligarla a unirse al Heavy-la voz soltó una risita-bueno nos veremos después Reinas muajajaja!-

-Nooooooo! el Heavy no, todo menos eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-la Reina Sawako dramatizo demasiado y comenzó a llorar amargamente

-No desesperen Reinas, Ritsu-chan aun no ha entregado su regalo-dijo Mugi tratando de animar a las Reinas-

-Así es, y ahora tengo algo muy bueno en mente-dijo el hada sonriendo-la solución a sus problemas es: un auto de lujooo!-agitando la barita hizo aparecer un auto deportivo muy moderno, de color rojo brillante.

-Ritsu, ¿Cómo se te ocurre una cosa como esa?-la regaño Mio

-Es verdad, aun es muy pequeña para conducir-dijo Ritsu pensativa

-También lo es para tocar la guitarra-agrego Mugí, así que ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por favor, ¿no puede ser algo que salve a nuestra hija de esa horrible maldición?-hablo la reina Nodoka desesperada

-Lamentablemente se ha olvidado cargar la batería de mi barita-dijo Ritsu rascándose la cabeza avergonzada- pero puedo hacer un pequeño conjuro, su hija no dormirá para siempre, despertara con el beso del verdadero amor, juntaran ambas sus guitarras y tocaran para derrotar a la malvada bruja

-¿Y como sabremos quien es esa persona?-pregunto Sawako

-Lo sabremos en cuanto la veamos, también la pequeña Yui la reconocerá de inmediato-dijo Ritsu tocando a la pequeña con su barita, apareciendo en el cabello de la princesa un par de broches dorados.

-Bien, desde ahora se encargaran de cuidar a la pequeña princesa, asegúrense de no dejarla sola en ningún momento entendieron-la Reina Nodoka, les dio ordenes a las hadas para que cuidaran a la pequeña Yui, ella aun viviría en el palacio con sus padres pero las hadas siempre estarían al pendiente de ella.

Así pasaron los 16 años, como lo había dicho el hada Mio, Yui era una chica amable, algo torpe y despistada pero todos los del palacio y del reino la querían y cuidaban de ella, Yui se convirtió en una gran guitarrista aunque a veces era algo distraída al momento de tocar, junto con las hadas buenas formaron una pequeña banda que tocaba en los días de fiesta.

Aunque ella tenía todo lo que podía desear se sentía algo apartada de los demás, casi nunca salía del palacio y si lo hacía era en compañía de Mio, Ritsu y Mugi, casi no veía a sus madres, además ella nunca había salido fuera del reino, ella sabía que había algo ahí afuera que tenía que ver o conocer.

-Onee-chan despierta, solo falta un día para tu fiesta de cumpleaños y aun hay muchas cosas que hacer-a los pocos años tuvieron otra hija a la que llamaron Ui, ella era una muy buena niña, siempre estaba al tanto de su hermana mayor, era atenta con las personas y muy servicial, además de que también poseía muchos talentos ocultos. En realidad en lo físico se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor.

-Espera Ui, un minuto más, aun no he dormido lo suficiente-decía Yui adormilada jalando sus cobijas y volviéndose a tapar

-Onee-chan, por favor-Ui jalaba con todas sus fuerzas a Yui haciendo que esta se callera-además necesito que me hagas un gran favor, que sé que te gustara mucho

-¿Un favor?-pregunto Yui en el piso asomando la cara de entre todas las cobijas que cayeron con ella

-Si así es, veras aun no he buscado los ingredientes que necesito para hacer los pastelillos de mañana, además que tengo que reunirme con Jun-chan para hacer algo muy importante, así que quería pedirte que salieras fuera del reino a buscarlas por mí-

-¿En serio? Claro que si, esta es mi oportunidad para salir del reino, por fin!-Yui se encontraba muy emocionada y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación

-Pero Onee-chan, no tienes que decir le a nadie que saldrás, por que si no ambas nos meteremos en problemas-le advirtió Ui

-Cuenta conmigo, ¿esta bien que vaya después del ensaño con la banda?-pregunto

-Claro que si Onee-chan, te dejare la lista de lo que necesito mas tarde-después de esto Ui salió del cuarto, mientras que Yui se dirigió al baño a alistarse

Las horas se le hacían eternas para Yui, estaba ansiosa por salir del reino, Ui le había dicho que ya estaba todo listo para que nadie la viera irse. Mientras tocaba se encontraba pensando en lo divertido que sería el exterior y las hadas se dieron cuenta de que estaba distraída.

-¿Que pasa Yui?-pregunto Mio-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Claro que no hada Mio, es solo que estoy emocionada por mi fiesta de mañana-dijo tratando de disimular

-Creo que es hora de terminar el ensayo, al parecer todas estamos muy emocionadas también-Ritsu hizo desaparecer todos los instrumentos menos la guitarra de Yui

-Por cierto-hablo Yui-No sienten como que le falta algo mas a esta banda

-A que te refieres-la miro intrigada Mugi

-Si, saben sería genial que hubiera una segunda guitarra-al oír esto las demás se sorprendieron pensaron que tal vez ya había conocido a esa persona que la salvaría del hechizo

-Acaso conoces a alguien con una-preguntaron curiosas las hadas al unísono

-Aparte de mamá Sawako, ninguna, pero sé que hay alguien por ahí con una gran habilidad, bueno tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en la noche

Yui salió de la habitación y las hadas comenzaron a hablar

-Tal vez estaba vez no hay que vigilara-sugirió Mugi- es muy probable que hoy se encuentre con esa persona especial

-Tienes razón Mugi-chan-dijo Ritsu-además hoy Mio tendrá que probarse los nuevos diseños de la Reina Sawako, muero por verlos

-Nooo otra vez no-decía Mio entre lagrimas mientras era arrastrada por Ritsu

Yui por fin había salido del reino, le había costado mucho ya que últimamente había muchos guardias por todos lados, pero gracias a que su hermana le había dado una caperuza roja no la habían descubierto, también llevaba con ella a su Guitarra, ya que nunca antes en toda su vida se había separado de ella.

-Vaya, que bien se siente estar a fuera por fin-decía admirando todo lo que la rodeaba-todo es como lo había soñado

Yui siguió jugando con los animalitos y disfrutando de su estancia afuera, pero en eso oyó un sonido muy peculiar pero muy conocido para ella.

-Eso suena como una guitarra-dijo-animalitos podrían llevarme hacía ese sonido

Los animalitos llevaron a la princesa hacia un lago verdaderamente hermoso, el solo iluminaba perfectamente el agua cristalina y la brisa era refrescante "es el paraíso" pensó Yui. El sonido se hacia mas fuerte a cada paso que daba y justo a la orilla del lago se veía una figura femenina, sentada en el borde sosteniendo una guitarra.

Yui quedo sorprendida y de inmediato fue a conocer a esa persona misteriosa, que al oír a la chica dejo de tocar.

-Oye tú ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Yui, al ver mejor a la chica se dio cuenta de que era muy hermosa, tenia el pelo negro amarrado en dos coletas y un rostro demasiado lindo y tierno como el de un gatito, sintió como miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago, todo pareciese indicar que fue amor a primera vista

La otra joven también había sentido algo en su interior, gracias a el sol no podía distinguir bien a la chica que le hablaba pero sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-¿Eres tu de nuevo caperucita?-pregunto la chica cubriendo a sus ojos por arriba de ellos con su mano para poder ver mejor-te he dicho miles de veces que no se donde esta tu abuela ahora déjame practicar en paz por favor

-No, te equivocas-dijo Yui precipitada por la confusión-soy la princesa Yui del reino vecino, mucho gusto-dijo extendiendo la mano para que la otra chica pudiera levantarse

-¿La princesa dices?-ya por fin pudo ver perfectamente y se dio cuenta de que la chica delante de ella era muy linda-disculpa con esa caperuza roja me confundiste

-Hehehhe-rio nerviosamente-¿y tu como te llamas?

-Soy la princesa Azusa del reino del norte-dijo restándole importancia

-Sabes eres realmente linda princesa Azusa-Yui la estrecho entre sus brazos y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de ella-me recuerdas a un pequeño gatito que tuve de niña

-Nyan!-Azusa maulló-Pe-pero que me haces, déjame en paz-la separo de ella Azusa un poco sonrojada

-Incluso maúllas como uno, bueno lo siento Azu-nyan-dijo Yui rascándose la cabeza

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Si Azu-nyan, la verdad es que pareces un verdadero gato, enserio eres tan linda que creo que me he enamorado-dijo Yui con destellos a su alrededor

-No digas cosas extrañas, además apenas nos acabamos de conocer-decía desviando la cara ya mas sonrojada de como estaba hace unos minutos-Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Es verdad, escuche el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica y quería saber de donde provenía-

-Hablas de esta ¿En verdad las conoces?-dijo sacando su guitarra era una Fender Mustang, pensé que era la única que sabia de su existencia

-De hecho yo también tengo una-saco también su guitarra-¿pero porque haz venido a tocarla hasta aquí?

-En mi reino no me dejan usarla, no están acostumbrados a este tipo de sonido, por eso me voy hasta estos lugares a practicar-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz-la verdad no se como llego a mi, dicen que llego el mimo día en que yo nací o algo así

-A mi me la regalaron las hadas buenas a los pocos días de nacer, incluso tenemos una banda-pauso un momento para pensar-sabes tal vez podrías unirtenos sería muy divertido

-Si eso seria genial!-exclamo Azusa con alegría pero inmediatamente se tapo la boca y fingió desinterés-pero lo pensare, además no he escuchado como tocas

-Aaaaaah! Por eso no hay problema-Yui tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar perfectamente, Azusa impresionada también la siguió y ambas comenzaron a tocar en conjunto, así siguieron por mucho tiempo más, solo se la pasaron tocado la guitarra pero sentían como en cada nota se iban uniendo cada vez más.

-Eres increíble Azu-nyan-Yui de nueva cuenta saltaba a los brazos de la pequeña-cada vez me gustas mas

-No querras decir cada vez me agradas mas-Azusa trataba de liberarse de Yui y ya se encontraba de nueva cuenta sonrojada-por cierto tu también tocas de maravilla

-¿Lo dices enserio? no sabes cuanto significa para mi que lo dijeras-decía Yui apretándola mas contra ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y tenia que volver al palacio, poco a poco se fue separando de la pequeña

-¿Pasa algo malo Yui?-pregunto la niña desconcertada por que la mayor deshizo el abrazo

-No es nada solo que ya es muy tarde y tengo que volver-decía Yui con tristeza agachando la cabeza, también Azusa hacia lo mismo-pero sabes, mañana cumpliré 16 años, me encantaría que fueras, podríamos tocar de nuevo juntas

-Si claro lo pensare-dijo Azusa en voz baja

-Habrá también un montón de té y pastelillos-dijo Yui, ganandose la atención de Azusa

-¿Donde dices que queda el reino?-pregunto la princesa Azusa

Mientras se despedían dos personas mas observaban la escena mediante una televisión pantalla plana de 70 pulgadas

-Te dije que funcionaría-dijo una de ellas la cual tenía dos pequeñas coletas

-Lo se, ahora por fin tenemos ubicada a la nica persona que puede deshacer mi hechizo-decía una sombra que tenia una sola coleta-será la hora de mi venganza

Ambas identidades rieron malignamente, mientras comían palomitas de maíz y bocadillos

- Azu-nyan, espero verte en mi fiesta-Yui abrazo como por doceava vez a la chica

-Supongo princesa-la pequeña se volvía a sonrojar

-Aaaaaw eres tan linda cunado te sonrojas-no olvides de llevar tu guitarra por favor

-Claro que no-dijo la pequeña rodando los ojos

Yui puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Azusa y la miro con seriedad

-Conocerte fue lo mas lindo que me ha pasado Princesa, por favor promete que nos veremos mañana-decía alzando el meñique

-Te lo prometo Yui-Ambas niñas juntaron sus dedos y se sonrojaron con severidad para luego partir a caminos opuestos.

* * *

**Hello! Bueno con esto doy inicio a las series de Oneshots e historias que publicare sobre esta genial pareja :3**

**Espero que sean de su agrado, y que dejen uno que otro Review**

**Soy Anna-chan! y recuerden que no soy propietaria de K-ON ni del cuento original "La bella Durmiente"**

**Gusto en saludarlos, nos leemos despues. :)**


End file.
